


Rose-coloured Lenses

by tally_hoed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Parent Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	Rose-coloured Lenses

Once upon a time Luhan would come home to the sound of near silence. The ticking of a clock showing the current time in Beijing would be the only background noise to his entrance.

On occasion his home phone would ring and he would have to make the decision of if he really wanted to be berated by his mother for not settling down yet, for the umpteenth time.

He would proceed to dump his belongings on his fading couch, toe off his shoes and scrounge around for some food in his almost-empty fridge.

Being independent was okay, for him.

*

Once upon a time, Luhan met one Zhang Yixing. Independency flew right out the door, along with any notion of raising fifty cats in a rundown shack in the middle of nowhere.

Nowadays Luhan can come home to a variety of situations.

Silence almost always means he’s guaranteed to find Yixing knocked out on the lounge and their daughter Jinah curled up in her cot, mouth attached firmly to her thumb.

Sometimes Yixing is singing when Luhan steps through the door, stopping only to deliver him a short kiss and a knee-buckling smile. It’s something Luhan will never admit he frequently daydreams about when he should be listening to Joonmyun rattle on about shares and stockholders.

Jinah would be in her high chair, scribbling on some paper that would undoubtedly end up tacked over a report on Luhan’s desk.

“Daddy, Daddy and ‘Inah!” She sings out when Luhan peers over her shoulder to take a look.

“Jinah, sweetie.” Yixing corrects her, embracing Luhan from behind as he too checks out her latest artwork.

More than once he’s been able to hear what’s going on inside the house long before he crosses the threshold.

“No, No, NO!!”

It was a wonder to him how something so small could have the lungs big enough to support that kind of screaming.

“Jinah, come on you need to take a bath now. After that we can watch Mulan or call Uncle Fan okay?”

Luhan is so grateful for Yixing, he has no idea how he would ever manage to raise their daughter without him.

“I DON’T WANNA!”

Too young to understand scolding, Yixing and Luhan had agreed to implement more of an ignore-stance on tantrums.

Yixing looks up when Luhan comes home, relief written all over his face. Neither of the two are particularly screamers but it had gotten to the point before when one of them has had to walk out of the room due to Jinah’s screaming.

Luhan takes over immediately and Yixing presses himself into Luhan briefly before leaving for the kitchen.

Jinah has her arms and legs wrapped around a leg of the coffee table, lips trembling and stray tears trickling down her face.

“Little Princess, why won’t you take a bath?” He sits down beside her, not even attempting to separate her from the table yet.

“Don’t wanna!”

She lets out a little sniffle, Luhan reaches out to dry her tears and smiles.

“But you can’t wear your Tinkerbell dress to bed unless you’re all clean. You don’t want it to get dirty do you?”

Blackmail in its simplest form.

The tears stop but the pout stays.

“I hate taking a bath.”

Last week it was all she wanted to do, temperamental and not even into her teens yet.

Luhan sighs.

“Tell you what, you take a bath without crying and tomorrow I promise I’ll come home early and take you out for ice cream. Okay?”

When blackmail fails, bribery always pulls through. Yixing will laugh when he finds out, but he’ll secretly be pleased to get some extra time with his family.

Jinah sighs all big and exaggerated as though she’s carrying the worries of the world.

“Okay. Only if you buy Daddy Ssing an ice cream too.”

Luhan doesn’t know why he bothers trying to keep the smile from invading his face. His eyes crinkle up in delight and Jinah reluctantly lets go of her safe haven to be pulled back into her father’s arms.

It appears that half the reason she chucked up a storm was because she was so tired, almost falling asleep in Luhan’s arms as he dries her and pulls the sacred Tinkerbell nightdress over her head.

Not even the promise of Mulan could keep the sleepy baby awake and after a silent request for a lullaby has been filled by Yixing (the tug of his sleeve will only ever mean one thing) Jinah is fast asleep.

Both Yixing and Luhan hang over the crib for a little while, enjoying the picture without the noise while they can.

“I wonder what she dreams about.”

They hadn’t had to deal with the worry of nightmares yet, whether that was because she was a brave warrior or because she hadn’t had any yet was up for debate.

“Probably dragons and crickets. Fighting toddler wars and such.”

Luhan looks at Yixing and he’s staring fondly down at their little bundle of trouble, causing Luhan to wonder if he even realised he said anything.

They rarely get the chance to eat without their beloved daughter demanding their attention, so it’s nice when they can curl up on the lounge with each other and take their time.

Luhan makes the mistake of twirling a huge lump of noodles and depositing it right into his mouth even after Yixing had warned him it was still hot.

It’s okay though, because Yixing takes pity on him and grabs him some water to gulp down. He laughs too, but Luhan can’t complain about something that seems so necessary for living.

Yixing isn’t a stay-at-home father and house-husband, he adamantly denies these claims when Luhan introduces him to his work-mates. He’s a freelance composer, writing when requested and keeping some for himself and Luhan.

It means that any spare time he gets should technically be spent on fiddling with his guitar and jotting down some errant compositions. But Luhan is having none of that tonight, no way.

He helps was the dishes up, playfully whipping the younger with the dish-towel before pulling him into a much needed embrace. Yixing squirms when Luhan’s kisses get daringly close to his neck, the spot Luhan claims turns Yixing on when really it just tickles.

Whatever helps Luhan sleep at night.

“St-op.” The word stumbles through his lips in the midst of a giggle, hands squeezing at Luhan’s sides instead of pushing him away.

“Come to bed early, please?” He mumbles into soft skin, inhaling the scent of Yixing mixed with baby powder. He whines a little, not embarrassed in the slightest of acting like a whiny baby instead of the grown-ass man he claims to be when Wufan questions his masculinity.

“I have work to do.” Nevertheless he snuggles into Luhan’s embrace, nosing at his collar bones.

“Resistance is futile, work can wait.”

Yixing grumbles, but he’s all dimples when Luhan drags him to their bedroom. They get ready for bed quickly, Luhan hindering Yixing’s progress by yanking at his pants whenever he tries to pull them on.

His actions result in them tangled up on the bed, attempting to tickle each other as they scramble under the covers. No longer the teenagers they once were, Yixing calls truce in the middle of a wheeze.

His face is flushed from the excitement, sparkle in his eyes happily reminding Luhan that he found his soulmate and life couldn’t get any better.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Yixing makes a face but Luhan knows he would be blushing if his face wasn’t already bright red. He pulls him close so they’re nose to nose, letting his eyes flicker over Yixing’s for a bit.

“You’re pretty.”

Luhan quirks his mouth and pinches Yixing slightly before finally melding their lips together. Years of being together hadn’t done much to kill the fire that ignites in Luhan’s stomach whenever they kiss. Sometimes he wonders if every couple is like them and Yixing never fails to reassure him that no, they’re not.

Soulmates.

Maybe that’s the reason Luhan feels totally and entirely in tune with every inch of Yixing. It’s not so much that they share emotions, rather that Luhan can always understand the depth of Yixing’s feelings and vice versa.

Adopting Jinah had only strengthened their bond, favourite memories including a little girl with bright brown eyes when once they were nothing but memories of fleeting happiness.

“What are you thinking of?” Yixing’s mouth moves against his cheek, lips so soft they feel like butterflies.

“Just how happy I am.”

Yixing hums in agreement, sliding his fingers down Luhan’s back.

“Me too.”

Gone are the days of believing sex was his only hope for intimacy. No longer does Luhan want to do nothing by himself, stretch out on his bed and refuse to answer his phone.

He never thought his future would include Yixing or Jinah but maybe that was for the best.

It means that everything is a pleasant surprise, as long as Yixing is there to hold his hand and make cracks at his lame attempts of doing Jinah’s hair.

Luhan comes home to a variety of scenes but going to bed is always the same.

Intertwined with Yixing like they are each a half to a more important whole. Baby monitor sitting snugly against a photograph of all three of them (taken the day they got to bring Jinah home) and the slight crackle of breath through the monitor as Jinah sleeps soundly on the other side of the wall.

Sometimes Yixing is curled around him, like he’s anchoring Luhan down to earth. Sometimes Luhan is the one holding Yixing, cradling him so gently like he’s the most precious thing alive. Sometimes they go to sleep barely touching but they always wake up in a different position as though even in their dreams they are drawn together.

Always together


End file.
